Make your own demigod
by Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings
Summary: Just this random thing I made up where you can create your own demigod that I will probably make a story using them later on! Verrrrrry fun.
1. The Info

**Hey everyone! So this is my newest project: Submit a demiod! Hurray! So basically I want you to submit a few details in the review section, which I will post now. I will probably make a with the characters I selected. **

**As for parents, please do not use Persephone, Artemis, or Hera. I respect their non-making-out-with-mortals-thing. **

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson**

**And the following introductory story is the crappiest one ever!**

Percy Jackson was surfing the web when he stumbled across some site called fanfiction. He opened it and found his name there. And then…

"Annabeth, come over here for a sec."

"Percy, you know perfectly well I am ridiculously busy with all my Olympus blueprints.

"No, seriously, you gotta see this."

Annabeth walked over to the screen. She stared at it, then blanched.

"Holy Mother Athena, what is Lukeabeth? Surely they don't mean Luke and me? And what do lemons mean?"

Percy pressed the button, and there was an M rated fic about Lukeabeth.

"Ew, bad idea, let's find something else.

So finally they reached a story called Submit a Demigod.

"Hmmm I wonder what this is," Annabeth pronounced.

"I think it's this thing were you can make your own demigod. I think I'm doing it. Well, here we go."

He wrote, "Peter Johnson".

**Sorry for this super crappy story; I didn't care what it would turn out like, because it wasn't my main focus. please don't murder me! Have mercy! I can write waaaay much better than that, I'm a straight A student in lanuage arts! I promise I'll make it up to you in the best ways possible! **

**So this is the info you must submit in the review section:**

Demigod name:

Age:

Godly parent (no Hera, Artemis, Persephone):

Mortal parent (if deceased, write deceased):

Demigod or mortal siblings (if none, write none):

Characteristics (hair, eyes, body):

Hunter (if you aren't write no):

Special talents:

Weapon of choice:

Personality:

Likes/dislikes:

Life story before Camp Half Blood:

Pets (if none, write none):

**Example form which is what I am**

Demigod name: Alia Harkens

Age: 13

Godly parent: Hades

Mortal parent: Helen Harkens, alive, but doesn't remember me at all.

Siblings: none

Characteristis: Black, long hair, coal black eyes with red shadows dancing when I'm angry, very pale, small with lithe body, can run fast, and jump high.

Hunter: yes

Special talents: necromancy, geokinesis, invisibility, night vision, shapeshifting

Weapon of choice: Νύχτα σκιά (Nightshadow) Stygain iron sword. Sometimes use my bow and arrows

Personality: hyper (ADHD) probably only non-dyslexic demigod, very rapid mood swings, but mostly Goth, can be cheerful…sometimes. Hates war.

Life Story before CampHalfBlood: I lived with my mom until my stepdad started abusing me, so I ran away and joined the Hunters. I found out Zeus cursed my mom and she doesn't remember her own daughter.

Pets: Hellhound named Kika and white hawk named Serkai


	2. Updatin etc Peter Johnson

**Hi y'all! Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings here, reporting to duty. I've had some reviews, and thank you VERY much for those who took the time to submit their character. Unfortunately, I still need more. Also, please do not use Hades any more. The more characters I get, the faster I can write my story. Meanwhile, some of those who reviewed first will get a more major part in the story. Here are my current mains (may change)**

**Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings (aka Alia Harkens daughter of Hades)**

**Daughter-of-Neptune16 (aka Sidney Andrea McGuffin)**

**And the majors:**

**Sonofthetrigod (aka James "Jimmy" Jones, son of Hermes)**

**XxWolfgangxX (aka Lauren Samos, daughter of Thanatos)**

**Harbourfront (aka Julia Drake, daughter of Hephaestus)**

**trinigyal123 (aka Samantha Sunn, daughter of Apollo)**

**EatYourKimChi (aka Castella "CL" Parks, daughter of Hecate)**

**Please don't get mad at me if you're not a main character! Major is nearly the same as main! I made my judgments based on quality and preference. Note that I might change some things later on, depending on my Muses.**

**Thanks y'all! For some fun, Percy Jackson's form!**

Name: Peter Johnson

Age: 16

Godly parent (no Hera, Artemis, Persephone): Poseidon

Mortal parent (if deceased, write deceased): Stephanie Johnson, step-father Pol Blowfish

Demigod or mortal siblings (if none, write none): Cyclopes brother Tyler

Characteristics (hair, eyes, body): Wind-swept black hair, with sea-green eyes, all the girls fall for him. Hot tan body. Is invulnerable except for one spot. Is strong and muscular… *cough cough*

Hunter (if you aren't write no): Well, if you call nearly being turned into a Jackalope by Artemis… I guess not.

Special talents: Can control water, breathe underwater, make awesome hurricanes, is invulnerable, talk to any water creature and horses, stays dry underwater, can create air bubbles for non-breathers.

Weapon of choice: Anaklusmos: Riptide.

Personality: Totally hot and awesome. Some think my brain is full of kelp, but actually, I'm FULL of wisdom—ack don't blast me Lady Athena! Sorry!

Likes/dislikes: Likes water, his cabin, Anna Chatch (Annabeth!) New York City, sword fighting, going on quests, saving the world. Dislikes: Ares, Hera, Kronos, people who try to kill him in general, school, archery, snobby people

Life story before Camp Half Blood: Lived with nice mom and stupid stepdad Gabe. Attacked by Alecto (aka Mrs. Dodds) in school, is taken to camp half-blood by Gunder (Grover!)

Pets (if none, write none): Blackjohn (Blackjack!) the Pegasus.

**Haha, this form is so messed up because I based it on Dionysus messing up everyone's name. Well, hurry up and make your characters.**


	3. Final Call

**Hey everyone! Sorry I couldn't update...I've been kinda busy. I'm giving shouting one final call...so I can get more OCs. I give you until Sunday 6pm to submit a last OC...Then, I'll start writing my story, finally. Ready...start submitting.**

**Also, everyone who reviewed will appear in the story. Even if some aren't mains. Chill. Just RR**

**Chao! **

**Girl With Phoenix Wings**


End file.
